


Someone Like You

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Adele (Musician), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Fanvid, M/M, someone like you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Pre-Season 2 (This was made with Season 1 Clips only)Sherlock goes to see John after years of being apart. He realizes that John moved on and it's time he did as well.Used: Someone Like You by Adele,Clips from BBC's Sherlock,and Clips from selinabin's 'Sherlock/John, John/Sarah - Where I stood.'Originally Created in December 2011This was My First Ever Fanvid





	Someone Like You




End file.
